A Dragon's Rage
by DeathDragon130
Summary: They found him unconsious and so Genkai and her granddaughter Anita bring the stranger into the Temple. Soon the rest of the gang appears just in time for the stranger to awaken, but he appeard to have amnesia. He can only remember his name. Goku.


**A Dragons' Rage: Chapter 1:**

**(Here is my DBZ/YYH story. Enjoy!) **

"Come on Kuwabara!" A young man with black hair that seemed to be slicked back, he also had light brown eyes and wore a white T-shirt tucked into his jeans and wore a blue jean jacket with tennis shoes.

The young man known as Kuwabara had orange type hair that was made into an Elvis style hair do; he also has dark brown eyes. Kuwabara wore a black t-shirt underneath a white jacket; he also wore blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hey Urameshi, what's the rush?" Kuwabara yelled at his rival that was ahead of him.

"How am I supposed to know the old bat wanted us to get to the temple A.S.A.P!" Urameshi yelled back over his shoulder.

As they ran up the stair to the temple they noticed that Hiei and Kurama were at the top of the stairs waiting for them.

Kurama had red hair with green eyes; he was also wearing his standard red uniform on. Hiei had black spiky hair with red eyes, but he had a third eye that was covered by his white head band. He also wore his normal black clothing and shoes.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei, do you know why the old bat called us out here?" Yusuke asked them.

"No I am afraid not. We only just arrived here ourselves." Kurama explained.

"Good you are all here…" A female voice said.

All four of them turned to see Genkai standing there.

"Alright you old hag, why are we here when I can be sleeping my ass off in my bed," Yusuke asks Genkai while glaring at her.

"Because you dimwit around two days ago while my granddaughter and I were training there was a large explosion to the west of my temple. When we arrived at the spot where the explosion occurred a man was in the center of the large crater that was produced from what I am going to assume was impact. I have no idea who or what he is and so that is why I called you four here." Genkai explained.

"What exactly do you mean by what he is?" Kurama asked.

"With how large the crater was no human could survive that type of impact, another thing is that he is still asleep. His wounds weren't that serious except for the one on his head. Even I am not sure what type of damage his brain could have suffered from the impact." Genkai replied.

"Can we see this man you speak of?" Hiei asked.

Genkai looked at him and nodded, but quickly added," He is still asleep so I don't want any noise in the room. Do you understand me Dimwit?"

Before Yusuke could yell anything back Genkai was walking back into the temple. As all four of them came onto the room where the stranger lay asleep, Genkai gently opened the door where they could see that Genkai granddaughter, Anna Hiroshima, sat next to the bed. Anna had long black hair that stopped at her ankles, but it was tied up in a high ponytail with two chunks of her black hair framing her face, her dark brown eyes turned and looked at them.

Anna wore a black long sleeve shirt that stopped underneath her breast; she also wore black jeans and black high heel boots that went over her pants and stopped underneath her knees.

"How is he?" Genkai asked Anna.

"He's stirred maybe once or twice, but hasn't awoken yet. He seems so restless. Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei." Anna said smiling slightly.

"Whoa, he looks like you Hiei except for he looks taller and more muscular." Yusuke said before placing his hand over his mouth to prevent him from laughing loud.

"Your right, Urameshi he looks just like you, Shorty." Kuwabara stated turning to look at Hiei, who was glaring at the two of them.

"Your right… he does look like you Hiei." Kurama said smiling slightly.

"Alright I think that is enough you guys. He's sleeping…." Anna said.

"Let's go you four I believe that our talk should be taken somewhere else." Genkai said as she headed out of the room.

The four of them followed Genkai out of the room leaving Anna and the stranger alone in the room.

Anna looked at the stranger, he had black spiky hair; he also was extremely muscular, when Anna and her grandmother found him he was wearing an orange gi with a blue under shirt. That was two days ago, but now he only wore black sweat pants.

Anna could help, but blush at the memory of how they had to remove his clothes to treat his wounds. Anna had gone to the store about an hour after they found him she had gone and got some sweat pants for him to wear. Anna was then snapped out of her daydream when she heard a groan come from her left.

Anna snapped her head toward the stranger, who was beginning to wake from his two day slumber.

"Hey don't get up to fast you're still hurt," Anna said as she helped the man sit up in the bed.

He turned and looked at her confusion evident in his face.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I am Anna. What's yours?" she asked him.

He then seemed to be thinking when suddenly panic seemed to strike him.

"I-I don't remember…. I can't remember who I am or where I am or what happened to me." He said while holding his head pain seemed to be striking him.

"Hey that is okay. Don't try and push yourself…. You can stay with my grandmother and I until you can remember. After all we have been taking care of you these past few days." Anna said smiling.

The stranger looked at her before nodding his head in thanks.

"You must be hungry. Want to try and stand so we can head to the kitchen?" Anna asked.

When the stranger nodded again, Anna smiled and helped the stranger to his feet after he managed to get his balance he followed Anna out of the room and in to the kitchen where the others sat at the table.

As they entered the kitchen Genkai looked to see Anna and the stranger enter the kitchen.

"So I see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine, though I can't remember anything." The stranger stated awkwardly.

Genkai looked at him before replying," My guess is that you amnesia was caused by the damage from where we found you."

"So like you can't remember anything," Kuwabara stated.

"No duh you idiot the old hag just said he couldn't remember anything," Yusuke said.

Just as Kuwabara and Yusuke began to fight Anna sighed before turning to the stranger and said," It tends to get loud with these two here, but let me introduce you to my friends and grandmother. The one with the black hair is Yusuke, the one with orange hair is Kuwabara, the one with red hair is Kurama and the other guy with black hair is Hiei and of course you have just met my grandmother."

"It's nice to meet you. Genkai don't you think that we should give him name for now until he can remember his real name?" Kurama asked as he looked at Genkai.

"Yes that would be useful… what do you think?" Genkai asked the stranger.

"It would help." The stranger replied.

"Oh I got one…." Yusuke started to say, but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"No way man I got one the names you'll come up with some stupid name." Kuwabara stated getting into Yusuke's face.

Anna sighed again before she led the stranger to an empty seat and let him sit down. She then began to move around the kitchen pulling out stuff to make the stranger something to eat. After Anna finished making the stranger something to eat and gave it him, he looked at Anna and said thanks to her.

Anna smiled and nodded before turning to watch as everyone fought over to give the stranger a name. As they did Anna couldn't help, but shake her head at the fact that Kuwabara wanted to name the stranger a vegetable. However, the word seemed to spark a memory inside the stranger's mind.

"Goku…." He called out suddenly.

Everyone looked at him at the same time including Anna.

"Goku, is that your name?" Genkai asked with a serious face.

When the stranger looked unsure she then said," Very well then that is your name then, Goku."

Goku nodded before continuing to eat his food.

"Well at least we know that your memories will be returning," Kurama stated with a smile.

Anna smiled as well before she headed back toward the kitchen and began to serve everyone something to eat. Anna had a feeling that with Goku here things will become more interesting around here.

**(Here is my first attempt at a DBZ/YYH story. Sorry if characters were OOC.)**


End file.
